Breathing Problems
by MidnightArcher147
Summary: The times when Kaldur lost his breath around Roy and the times when Roy stole it. Koy. Simple fluff. Rated T for kissing in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

The first time it happened was a complete accident.

The team had the day off and Wally and Robin had decided to invite Roy to the Cave. For fun the boys decided to see who was the better fighter and took on sparring each other. Kaldur, who had decided to stay at the cave, stood by and watched the somewhat heated battles go on. As the half an hour of sparring ticked by Kaldur found his mind drifting, at first it would be about home, in Atlantis, then to his queen and king, then even to his life long friends Garth and Tula. Wondering how they were and if all was well.

Then his eyes fell to a certain red headed archer.

At first it was just to study the archers movements so he could plan a strategy against him if they ever sparred, but then it seemed his mind wanted to go deeper into the red head's design as he noticed the way Roy's body moved in a perfect rhythm against his opponent. The way the sweat gleamed across his light tanned skin when he pushed himself against his limits, or the way he would roll his beautiful blue eyes in annoyance at Robin's or Wally's childish taunts, the same blue eyes that would turn darker than a stormy night, or brighter than the sky on a crystal clear day. The way his red hair perfectly clashed with those wonderful blue eyes, and those perfect soft...

"Kaldur?... Kaldur?!"

Aqualad shook out of his little trance to see Roy starring at him. His silver eyes focused on the man in front of him.

"Did you hear me?", Roy asked sounding slightly annoyed. Kaldur shook his head.

Roy rolled his eyes, and Kaldur felt his breath hitch. Did Roy actually roll his eyes at him?

"I asked if you wanted to spar, since you look so bored standing there.", he said crossing his arms across his chest.

"Oh.", Kaldur managed to mutter releasing a breath he forgot he was holding.

"I can go another round, Roy.", Wally interrupted. Roy looked at him then back to Aqualad.

"Are you alright with that?", he asked as he pointed behind him to the training field with his thumb. Kaldur nodded sheepishly allowing the troublesome trio to continue the matches.

Once the fight started Kaldur excused himself and took his leave, wandering into the break room of the cave. With a heavy thud he landed on the couch sighing a relief. Taking in a deep breath once he remembered how to breath.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is based off the episode "Insecurity", so to put it bluntly I really really really don't own YJ. This is all just for fun and entertainment. Anyways Koy fluff, not into it don't read it. You have been warned. Rated K, for now.**

* * *

A few weeks went by since the first incident with Kaldur's breathing issue. Since then he's been in someway ignoring the thought and moved on.

One day he entered the cave, after receiving an urgent call from Batman, only to discover Red Arrow, Batman, and Green Arrow standing there with the team minus Artemis. That is when he heard Red Arrow had decided to finally join the team. He smiles and welcomes his friend as he always did. That's when he heard Artemis enter the cave. Through the events that he watched occurr he knew the two archers had never really seen eye to eye. Soon enough Green Arrow gives a mission to him, Kid Flash, and Red Arrow. Nervously Kaldur felt a knot in his stomach began to form, but quickly dismissed the feeling when he heard Artemis volunteer herself, placing note that she had more hours logged into the bio ship. With a small smile he quietly agreed and once settled on who was going they set off to pack.

Placing the jet ski in the back of the bio ship Kaldur felt the need to make small talk to the red headed archer.

"I gather you did not join the team for the camaraderie.", he stated quietly before looking up at Roy.

"And not to please GA either.", Roy answered in a harsh tone, before continuing.

"There's a mole on your team, Kaldur. You don't wanna face it, so I will, and suspect number one is Artemis.", he finished without giving Kaldur time to speak in return. With a heavy sigh he followed the direction Red Arrow went to enter the bio ship. Once inside they headed to their destination.

* * *

The mission was really heading south.

After the failed attempt fighting against Sportsmaster Aqualad followed through on Red Arrow's word to follow Sportsmaster to his destination. Quietly he moved through the water only to hear an explosion behind him. With a quick look he turned around worried for his friend, but once he saw Roy in the water unharmed he turned back around finding a tracer floating down in front of him.

With curiosity he grabs the tracer taking a quick moment to examine the piece before he noticed the bombs that followed as well. Surprised he swam as quickly as he could only for the blast to push him harshly through the water, but thanks to his atlantean skin he was luckily unharmed. With another sigh he started to swim up only to hear Roy call out his name.

"Aqualad!"

When hearing that he freezes, feeling water rush down his throat instead of his gills. He coughs violently for a few seconds before finding his regular breathing pattern again.

"Here.", he calls calmly once he reaches the surface, seeing the worried look the archer was giving him. He quickly turns away with a slight blush on his face and reaches for his com.

"Artemis, Kid, listen. Throw the fight, so we may follow Cheshire and Sportsmaster in cover.", he says as both agree.

Swimming back to shore Aqualad watches Roy from behind in wonder and becomes confused by his previous actions. He once again feels the knot form in his stomach as they headed to meet up with Artemis and Kid. That very same knot suddenly disappears again and he sighs quietly when he hears the bickering between the two archers.

This was going to be a long night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chap. 3**

The mountain was surprisingly quiet for its usual banter of teenagers, with Megan watching her show in her room, Conner watching static in the rec room as usual, Wally in the gym running to his heart's content, while making witty remarks to Artemis who was fighting Robin close by. To most that wouldn't really be quiet, but without the call of a mission over their heads it was quiet enough. Until they heard the Zeta Tube.

 _"Recognize Aquaman 06, Recognize Aqualad B02."_

Now normally the team would have continued with what they were doing if not for the loud cry they suddenly heard coming from their team leader. In quick movements TVs were shut off and training was forgotten when all five ran to see what happened and there in front of them was Kaldur leaning on his mentor and king looking bruised and exhausted and limping on what looked to be a broken leg. All eyes widened at him in his condition. Robin was the first to speak.

"What happened?", he asked concern filling his voice while Conner moved taking Aqualad from the atlantean king, bridal style. Aquaman kept an eye on Kaldur until both he and Conner were down the hallway towards the Med Bay.

"Atlantis was attacked by Ocean Master. I was in Thailand helping with a tsunami when I got the call. By the time I arrived Ocean Master was gone and Kaldur'ahm was injured. I thought it best to come here for his treatment.", he said his voice wavering in worry.

"We'll take care of him.", Artemis replied to the troubled atlantean king. Aquaman nodded.

"Thank you. I trust he is in good hands.", he said before walking towards the Zeta Tube. "I must head back to Atlantis to take care of my people. Please keep me informed on Kaldur'ahm's progress.", four heads nodded in response as the familiar flash of light came over Aquaman taking the king back to his underwater home. Superboy gently placed Kaldur on one of the medical beds. The young atlantean groaned in response, teeth gritted together in pain. At that moment the rest of the team entered immediately beginning usual medical procedures. Wally worked on I.V., while Artemis bandaged any open wounds, Robin wrapped Kaldur's leg in a perfect splint, and M'gann took Conner to the kitchen to prepare Kaldur something to eat. Aqualad didn't speak often and when he did the team noticed how airy and hoarse it sounded.

"Thank you my friends.", Aqualad said before beginning a coughing fit. M'gann came in with a glass of water and slowly allowed Kaldur to drink down the cold fluid. Soon enough his coughing subsided and he smiled lightly to his teammates' kind nature.

"You going to be okay? ", Wally asked sitting beside Kaldur on the bed. Kaldur nodded.

"Yes, I shall be fine. Do not let my needs overshadow your's. I just require a good amount of rest.", he stated with a smile. Artemis was about to object when M'gann and Conner returned with some food for Kaldur. Robin stood up to allow M'gann through to reach Aqualad.

"I didn't want to give you something that would be hard on your body so I made you some chicken noodle soup.", she said quietly. Kaldur smiled again, brighter than a few seconds ago.

"That is perfect. Thank you M'gann.", he said as he used his arms to push himself up into a sitting position, his arms shaking violently from the lack of strength. A worry look spread across the teams faces as Conner moved to place Kaldur in the position he wanted. Kaldur smiled again, but inside he felt terrible for putting his team through this, plus he hated being the one who got taken care of. It was usually the other way around, but at the moment he had no choice and just accepted the help. Luckily, for him he could still feed himself. After a half an hour of chatting about nothing and eating, the Zeta Tube came online again to a familiar ex-sidekick.

 _"Recognize Red Arrow B06"_

At the familiar sound of his name Robin and Kid Flash ran off to join their best friend soon dragging him into the same room Kaldur rested. An uncomfortable heat began to spread across Kaldur's face as he turned his focus on anything, but the red headed archer.

"You alright Kal?", Wally's voice rang to him causing him to turn back his silvery green eyes meeting the speedster's emerald green ones.

"Yes, it is nothing. I am just tired is all.", he said though he really wasn't. He relaxed into his pillow in a hopes to convince them and it seemed to work.

"Alright we'll leave you alone to get some rest. Come on guys.", Robin said as he headed towards the door, the others followed behind him.

"If it's alright. I think I'll stay and watch over him for a little bit.", Roy said as he sat down in a chair next to Kaldur. The others looked at him, but just nodded.

"Okay, call us if you guys need anything.", M'gann said as everyone headed out with a simple "get well soon" and "make sure you rest well." As soon as the doors closed behind them Roy looked back at Kaldur.

"You're not that tired, are you?", he asked knowing the obvious. Kaldur shook his head in response as he pushed himself back into a sitting position, with some new found strength.

"No, I am not tired. I just did not wish to burden anyone with my condition.", Kaldur said looking down.

"Kaldur, they're your friends and your team. You're not burdening them with anything. They enjoy the chance to help you since you give so much to them. Okay?", Roy stated not giving Kaldur the chance to argue. He sighed nonchalantly.

"You are correct Roy.", he said looking slightly down.

"Thought so.", he responded before moving forward and planting a kiss on Kaldur's lips. At the contact Kaldur felt his breath hitch before his body forced him to kiss lightly back. The kiss was soft, but firm and became too short for his liking when Roy pulled away. The archer stood up with a flustered look on his face as he headed towards the door.

"Uh, I gotta go. I promised GA I would tag along for patrol.", and with that he left.

The atlantean sat quietly on his temporary bed as he brought a hand up to his lips. So many thoughts rushed around his head as he replayed the scene in his mind over and over again. He thought about the action itself and what it could mean, but afraid to think too far ahead he decided to actually lie down. Adjusting his broken leg to a comfortable position he calmly rested against the pillow. Surprisingly he felt the process of sleep fall on him when he yawned. It was most likely the drugs that had finally kicked into his system, he thought to himself as he continued to think about his sudden kiss. He smiled. He would confront Roy about it when the time came.

 **AN: Hey guys hope you are enjoying this story so far. Please R & R I really would appreciate anything good or bad, plus I am taking requests so if you have an idea in mind I would love to hear it. Thanks.**

 **~Sparrow.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chap. 4**

Three weeks had passed since Kaldur broke his leg, but due to being an atlantean his leg was almost healed, since apparently they can heal twice as fast. Wally had grumbled and complained for a few days about how unfair it was. Anyways the team was having their usual training session with Black Canary, the only difference was Roy was there too.

"Keep your balance Wally. Never let the enemy have the upper hand. You may be fast, but you are also predictable.", Black Canary said when she knocked Wally on his butt for the third time in the last ten minutes.

"Right, got it.", he said as he got up and off the training floor, shooting a glare at Robin as he held back a laugh. Black Canary smiled before speaking again.

"Roy, Kaldur, I want you two for a light sparring session with each other. Since Kaldur is still recovering from his injury I want you to take it easy.", she said as both boys moved to the floor.

"Black Canary, if I may?", Kaldur stated. "I feel I am more than capable fighting at my full strength."

Black Canary thought for a moment.

"Alright, but if something goes wrong then you are to report to bed rest immediately.", she said in her stern mother like tone. Kaldur nodded in understanding.

Both boys then proceeded into a basic fighting stance moving in a circle to keep the other at a distance. This went on for a quick moment before Roy rushed forward to throw the first punch. Kaldur dodges it with ease, throwing one of his own punches back in Roy's direction. He was able to dodge the punch himself, but found himself on the ground by the sudden leg sweep. Roy groaned as the computer beeped, recognizing his failure.

With a growl he stood back up throwing a few more punches Kaldur's way. Somehow, even through the quick movements of Red Arrow, he was able to dodge, or block every single one of the archer's punches. Frustration took over Roy as his anger rose, though every once of him told him to calm down, that it was only training, but being the hot headed red head he is, Roy always pushed his limits and after a few more dodges and blocks from his kicks and punches by Kaldur, and beeping failures from the computer, he lost it. In one full motion Roy threw a harsh kick towards Kaldur's side and to the red head's surprise it actually hit him.

The next thing Roy heard was a suddenly painful cry that escape Kaldur's mouth when he had landed on his damaged leg and to Roy's horror he thought that he had actually hurt Kaldur.

"Kaldur, are you alright?", Roy asked voice laced with worry. When all Kaldur did was groan in pain, fear struck Roy. Black Canary had already kneeled by him comforting him and scolding him for not taking it easy. She then looked to Roy with a soft glare.

"Help Kaldur to his room.", she said kind of sternly. Roy just nodded since it was one of Black Canary's rules to help the person you injured. Carefully, he picked Kaldur up bridal style, even as the atlantean quietly complained about his position. As they made their way down the hall away from all eyes Roy looked at Kaldur.

"I'm really sorry about that. I should have been more easy on you.", he said quietly. Kaldur shrugged.

"It is fine, you actually did not hurt me.", at Kaldur's words Roy almost dropped him.

"What?!", Roy said surprised, "Are you saying you tricked everyone into believing I hurt you? Why?"

"Because of this.", and with that Kaldur pushed his head up and felt his lips connect with Roy's.

Roy felt his body stiffen and his breath hitch, but soon relaxed at the contact and kissed back feeling the same spark he had felt when he first kissed Kaldur three weeks ago, the only difference was this kiss lasted a bit longer than before. Soon enough though it ended much to both boys liking.

"So you do have feelings for me.", Roy said as he placed Kaldur down on his feet, only to rub the back of his head as a slight blush crept across his face. Kaldur laughed slightly.

"Yes I do Roy. I have for awhile now.", Kaldur said with a smile as they continued to head towards Kaldur's room. Roy smiled in return.

"So that day three weeks ago, you weren't mad at me?", he asked, Kaldur shook his head.

"No, of course not. I was just unsure what to do since I had only recently discovered the person I love, loves me back.", he said as they reached his door.

"You know we could go back to training and just tell Black Canary my pain was only temporary.", Kaldur said, but Roy smiled.

"I don't really see the point Kaldur. That leg of yours is still in need of some days of healing.", Roy stated in almost a commanding voice. Kaldur laughed.

"Is that an order Red Arrow?", he asked smiling.

"Definitely.", Roy answered before opening the door and picking up Kaldur to kiss him again. Kaldur kissed him back as deeply as he could before the door shut behind them.

 **A/n: I'll just let you guys use your imagination right now. Alright chapter 4 I'm really excited. Thanks for the feedback from everyone and I hope to hear more. Sorry if it seems like this story almost headed towards M rating, but I cut it just before it could. So, let me know what you guys think. Good, bad, ugly? You decide. Thanks again and please R &R. ~Sparrow.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chap.5

Roy paced back and forth impatiently next to the Zeta Tube in the cave. He was so nervous, but he had no idea why? Why? He wondered to himself as he absentmindedly pulled at his grey scarf, or played with the collars of his red dress shirt and black jacket.

"Hello Roy.", a deep baritone voice rung sweetly in his ear.

Oh, that's why.

Roy turned around to see Kaldur. The boy, no sorry, man whom he had fallen in love with. It had only been four days since they had begun their relationship with each other, of course they weren't public about it, but that didn't stop Roy from wanting to flaunt his boyfriend around.

Even though it had only been four days, this day was perfect.

"Hey Kaldur.", Roy said with a small smile on his face. He could feel the blush creep up onto his face, but he wouldn't let it show, no reason to be nervous.

He could see Kaldur smiling back.

"Are you ready to go?", Kaldur asked placing his hands in his jean pockets. His dark orange dress shirt clashing well with the black overcoat and dark blue scarf.

"Ready as I'll ever be.", he answered as he placed a hand in one of his black jean pockets, the other taking Kaldur's hand in his own. They both head towards the Zeta Tube. Roy punching in the destination.

 _Recognize Red Arrow B06_

 _Recognize Aqualad B02_

An unnoticeable light shines in an abandoned alleyway of Gotham City as both boys come through the Zeta Tube. Both smiling as Roy pulls Kaldur towards the busy sidewalks and streets.

To most the dark city would always be gloomy and scary, but when it came to the winter season the city itself seem to find to match the bright stars, with its gleaming lights and white winter snow.

"You know, you still have not told me where we are going.", Kaldur said interrupting Roy from his view of the city.

"Right, well that's a surprise.", Roy said back as he continued his way down the street with Kaldur in hand. He could hear Kaldur's light laugh escape him as Roy smiled brightly.

Soon enough Roy stopped at a crowded closed off street and he could hear Kaldur gasp in surprise at the sight. There they stood at Gotham Square where lights gleamed everywhere. They seem to endless, from snowflakes to glowing blue icicles to many other shapes of lights.

"Roy, it's beautiful.", Kaldur said softly, his eyes wide in astonishment. "What is this place?", he asked looking at the red head.

"The Gotham City Festival of Lights.", he answered. "Not bad for a first date, right?"

Roy looked at Kaldur, who looked back at him.

"It's perfect.", he said before kissing Roy on the cheek. The blush crept up again, but Roy didn't care.

"I'm glad you think so, but we're not done yet.", he said pulling Kaldur towards a restaurant near by.

"Table for two please, Roy Harper.", Roy said to the man at the entrance. The man looked down the list of names before stopping.

"Here you are Mr. Harper. Right this way please.", the man said leading both boys up a flight of stairs to a table on a balcony with the perfect view of the lights surrounding the square.

After a lovely meal full of fun conversations and warmful laughs, it soon came to a close as Roy payed the check leaving a good tip for the waiter,both boys left the restaurant to head back on the street.

"Where to next Roy?", Kaldur asked as Roy checked his watch. 11:00 pm is what it read.

"This way.", Roy said as he grabbed Kaldur's hand pulling him back to the square. Kaldur smiled as Roy lead them to their next destination which to his surprise was a horse and carriage.

"This is quite an interesting date.", he said as Roy helped him step into the carriage.

"I try to keep it that way.", Roy responded as he pulled himself up.

The driver headed off as Roy wrapped an arm around Kaldur's shoulders holding him close. Kaldur laid his head on his shoulder kissing Roy's neck lightly. Roy then kissed the top of his head in return as they enjoyed the scenery around them in comfortable silence. Along the way it had begun to snow, adding to the winter wonderland already around them. At 11:55 pm the carriage dropped them off at the square again and in quick movements Roy was already leading Kaldur towards the center of the square.

Kaldur was surprised by the sudden quickness, but went along with it with a smile as they stopped by a gorgeous fountain near a beautiful clock tower that glowed with many twinkling lights and at the stroke of midnight Roy took Kaldur by the chin and kissed him deeply, more deeply than he ever has and Kaldur did the same til the final chime of the clock stopped and Roy slowly pulled away looking into silvery green eyes who looked back into icy blue ones.

"Happy New Year Kaldur."

 **This chapter is dedicated to chloenitram88. Thank you for the request and happy new year to everyone. I hope everyone has a great day and I can't wait to see what happens this brand new year. Have fun this year and keep writing your amazing stories. Happy 2016!**

 **~Sparrow.**


	6. Chapter 6

**6 Month Anniversary**

The day had started just like any other day. The team had just finished a harsh mission. Beaten and bruised all six members plus one red headed archer flopped onto the couches in the rec room.

"Remind me to tell Batman no missions for at least a month.", Wally said with a groan as he rested his head on Artemis' shoulder. The blonde did the same by resting on his head.

"I second that.", Roy murmured and the rest of the team groaned in response.

Suddenly M'gann perked up. "Hello, Megan. We should do a beach day."

The team looked up at her most having questionable looks on their faces.

"Well think about it. The cool ocean waves, warm sun and sand. It's perfect after a hard mission like that.", she said smiling. After a few seconds of silences, Wally smiled.

"Yeah it's perfect.", he beamed and soon the rec rooms were filled with chatter of agreement.

"I'll make and pack lunches."

"I will get the drinks."

"I got towels."

"Don't forget sunscreen."

"I'll bring out the BarBQ."

"I'll grab the net and volleyball."

"I'll get the umbrella."

And with that the team headed off to start their beach day.

"This is just what we needed.", Artemis said as she applied sun tan lotion on her arms then lying back down on her towel, enjoying the warm rays.

"Mhmm.", M'gann agreed while lying on her stomach letting the warmth relax her strained muscles.

"You two going to be any help in setting things up?", Wally suddenly appeared after placing the other towels for the team down. Both girls looked at him then at each other.

"Nah!", they both said in unision. Wally groaned at the two.

"And why not?", he asked highly annoyed at his two female team mates.

"Because I already made lunches.", M'gann said sweetly and Artemis just shrugged her shoulders.

"Because everything else was already handled.", she said waving her arm to point towards Roy setting up the umbrella, Conner carrying the BarBQ, Kaldur doing the same with the cooler, and Robin just finishing with tying down the net.

"See? All done.", she said laying back down. Wally just gave up and walked away.

The girls laughed and began their typical girl talk and gossip as the boys began their start of their beach day.

"So what should we do first?", Wally asked with a big grin. "We could start a game of volleyball, or swim, or we could eat, ooh! We could bury Conner in the sand again.

"Unless you wanna be thrown to Florida you're gonna wanna rethink that last idea.", Conner mildly threaten as Wally hid behind Robin, who was snickering at the sheepish look on Wally's face.

"What?! It was funny last time.", Wally said grinning.

"Okay let's bury you in a mountain of sand and see how you like it.", Conner said as he reached to grabbed Wally. "Meep.", and with that Wally was gone. Conner chuckled and walked away to join M'gann and Artemis. Kaldur smiled as he exhaled a sigh and shook his head.

"If anything, until we decide on a group project I will be swimming.", Kaldur said walking away to the cool refreshing ocean.

"I think I'll join you.", Roy said walking behind Kaldur as they entered the water.

As the two older boys left Wally returned and he and Robin stared at the two, while Robin smirked.

"So what's up with Roy and Kal?", Wally asked already snacking on one of the sandwiches M'gann made and Robin face palmed.

"If you can't see it, I'm not going to explain it,", Robin said as he walked away.

"Explain what?!", Wally asked confused as he followed after the boy wonder. "Rob?! Explain what?!"

 **A few hours later**

The day seemed to go by too quickly. After hours of relaxing and a few awesome games of volleyball. (Robin and Artemis totally cheated, Wally can't prove it, but they totally did.) The team now relaxed by a campfire chatting away about anything their minds came up with, well all except for a red headed archer and a silver eyed atlantean, who we're walking along the beach some distance away from the chatting group.

"I am glad the team had fun today.", Kaldur said as he eyed the sunset.

"Yeah we all needed a break.", Roy concluded looking at Kaldur. Suddenly Kaldur stopped walking.

"Thank you.", he said as Roy looked at him with a raised brow.

"For what?", he asked as Kaldur turned to face him.

"For everything. I have not been completely honest with you Roy, but I want to make things right."

Roy nodded in reply and took Kaldur's hand in his own as to tell him to go on. He sighed quietly.

"I-I struggle with many things. Atlantis, my place here, being a hero, but the one thing I never thought I could overcome, was my depression.", Roy squeezed Kaldur's hand in surprise as the man in front of him turned away.

"I'm sorry, I did not mean to place you with a burden. I-"

"No, you have nothing to apologize for. I-I'm glad you told me." Kaldur turned back to see Roy smiling softly at him, his icy blue eyes, one's expected to be dark as a storm were calm and bright as the blue morning sky.

"Kaldur you are a wonderful person. So kind, caring and protective. You're a warrior by mind, but a friend and brother by heart and I love you.", Roy said as he caressed his hand.

"Thank you Roy, I love you more than all the water in the ocean.", he said as he hugged him. Roy was surprised by the gesture, but soon hugged his lover in return.

"And I love you more than all of cupid's arrows.", he said softly before letting go of Kaldur and reaching into the pocket of his swim trunks.

"What are you doing?", Kaldur asked as Roy fumbled to pull the object out of his still wet swimming trunks. Once he finally did pull the item from its hold he kept it hidden in his palm fist clenched around it as his other hand took Kaldur's again.

"Kaldur, we've been together for six months and within that six months you taught me to hold my temper, enjoy my life, and most importantly you taught me to love, and even though I planned on giving you this in another six months I felt it couldn't wait, so I want to promise you that I will love you, cherish you, and care for you, and I want this to show you that no matter what happens we will always be together. Up every mountain and down every hole I will follow you to the ends of the earth. You will never have to suffer, be in pain, or feel alone ever again, so Kaldur I make my promise to you from now til forever.", as Roy finished his last words he slipped the item into his hand.

Kaldur then turned his palm around and his eyes widen and he felt his breath hitch, just as it did the first time, for in his hand laid a smooth piece of blue green sea glass in the shape of a heart with a golden arrow etched into it with a silver chain.

"Roy, I-it's-it's beautiful.", he could barely manage, as he forced air down into his lungs.

"I love it, thank you." Roy smiled, before placing his hand underneath his chin, pulling him close for a soft kiss illuminated by the sunset.

"I love you Kaldur.", he said gently pulling away.

"And I you.", Kaldur responded wrapping his arms around Roy's waist, necklace still in hand.

"Happy six month anniversary."

 **A/N: Sorry for the six month long wait guys. Been super busy. I hope you all can forgive me. Anyways I hope you enjoyed my little story and I know Roy doesn't fit the six month anniversary thing, but since I owed you guys a new chapter I felt let's give it a shot. So yeah, please please please review. I cannot stress that enough. It really helps if I get some feedback, and also still open to suggestions guys, if you feel like you have an idea to play in for this story, review or message me and I will see about adding it somehow. Anyways pardon my rambling, I love you all. Good night or day wherever you may be.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Reasons for love.**

" _I love you…."_

Behind every worried glance Kaldur gives towards him during a mission.

" _I love you….."_

In every kiss Roy shares with him when he thinks it may be his last.

" _I love you…."_

Behind every smug smile Roy gives him during training.

" _I love you…."_

Laced in between words when they fight.

" _I love you….."_

With every lecture Kaldur gives.

" _I love you…."_

With every eye roll Roy gives

" _I love you…."_

In quiet moonlight walks

" _I love you…."_

When Roy makes him laugh

" _I love you…."_

In Atlantean

" _I love you…."_

With a sarcastic remark

" _I love you…."_

More than you know

" _I love you…"_

When things look bleak.

" _I love you….."_

Even when we can't stand each other.

" _I love you…."_

When no words are said

" _I love you…."_

When we had to say good bye….

" _I love you…._

 _Now and forever."_

 **A/N: Hey everyone, hope you enjoy this new chapter. I know it's short and not really part of the storyline, but it does give some hints for future chapters. Hope to write them soon for you all, but it may take awhile since I now have a job. Love you all and have a good night or day where ever you may be.**

 **~M.A.**


End file.
